Danger Ron
by Arsao Tome
Summary: An AU of 'So The Drama' with J. Scott Cambell's 'Danger Girl crossed in to it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a day like no other; Ron Stoppable had finished his training thanks to the help of The Bloodgrave Clan. He was buffed, tanned, his ears were pinned back, his hair was in the middle of his shoulder blades which had loops and swirls tattooed on to them like tribal markings and his eyes were now blood violet. He was dressed in a long sleeved T-shirt, jeans, boots, a vest and dog tags around his neck.

He had never been so focused before, "Ronald." Said Shaed, the Clan head. "It was an honor and pleasure to help you with your training. When you came to me to ask for help with your training and what you had told me about how your life was going, it was interesting. Part Fallen," Ron lowered his head, "part living vampire." He closed his eyes, "and part shinigami. There is nothing wrong with that, so hold your head high." Ron lifted his head, "you can do things mortals can only dream of and will be doing it forever."

Ron slightly smiled; Lilith Anesland glided up to Kim Possible's sidekick and kissed him passionately. "Mmm, I forgot what a man's lips taste like." She said, "Shaed's right though, in a hundred years, you're mine." Ron gulped, and then Oseiko Kurotsuki hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ron-kun, what you have done shows that you can be one of us." She said, "As my Grandfather said we would be honored to have you in our clan."

"Domo Oseiko-chan." He said as he bowed to her, she hugged him tightly. Then Morrgan had walked over to him.

"When you come back to Europe, look us up." The Celtic Goddess said, "When you do I'm sure Lilith will show you around some of the hot spots." Ron smiled.

"I'd like that," he said. He hugged the matriarch of the Anesland clan tightly then he got in to a limo and headed for the airport. "Shaed love? Do you think he's going to be alright, he left too early."

"My dear, he's ready."

"But what if there's a demon hunter on the plane? Maybe I should've opened a portal to the States."

"Morrgan, clam down. He'll be fine."

"I know it's just…"

"You see him as one of yours?"

"Aye, that I do."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In California there was a reading of a will, four women were there for it. One was a beautiful blonde with green eyes and dressed in a dress suit and pumps. Next was a gorgeous auburn haired, blue eyed woman dressed in a tight black dress and pumps, then there was a cute red head, with green eyes and freckles dressed in a black blouse, blazer, skirt and glasses and finally, a beautiful black woman with caramel colored hair, hazel eyes dressed in a black dress suit with a gold blouse.

"We are here for the reading of the last will and testament of one James 'Deuce' Connery." Said the lawyer, " 'I, James Elias Connery, being of sound mind and body leave the following. To my 'Danger Girl' team and Ronald Dean Stoppable, my entire fortune. I wish for you 5 to share it and continue our work for the good of humanity. Abby, I want you and the others to show Ronald around and try to be there for him.' That's all there is, any questions?"

"Yeah," asked Abby. "Who's Ronald Stoppable?"

"Mr. Stoppable was a young man who rescued Mr. Connery from kidnappers and he owed Ron a favor but, he couldn't pay him back for what he did before he died so this is Mr. Connery's payback to Ron."

"What does he look like?" Said the auburn headed one in an Australian accent, the lawyer started to look through his briefcase and found a picture of Ron.

"This is an old pic, I don't know what he looks like now." They took a look at it and instantly were in love.

"Oh my god," said the red head. "He is so cute." Abby smiled.

"What do you think Foxy? Sydney?"

"He's gorgeous!" Said Sydney.

"He is one fine brother," said Foxy.

"So, there won't be any problems with working with him?"

"No, I think I might like working under him as well." Teased Abby.

"Abby," said Sydney. Oh they were going to love working, living, playing and teasing with him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Just then, Ron's plane landed and he staggered off as one of the pilots went over to him and pulled him to the other passengers. They hugged and kissed him on the cheek, bodies were being taken off the plane in body bags. Just then someone walked over to him, it was Will Du from Global Justice. "Hey Will, what's up?" Said Ron.

"Welcome home Stoppable," he said as he grabbed Ron's bags.

"What's the matter? Kim in trouble?"

"No, you have a meeting with Dr. Director right now." So they got in a car and headed for Global Justice's HQ.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once there they went to a meeting room where Dr. Director, Kim, a gorgeous blonde green eyed woman in a white mid rift, green and black tights and boots, a sexy auburn haired woman dressed in a tight black bodysuit and heels, and a caramel haired woman dressed in a golden bodysuit and heels were waiting on them. "Ah, Ronald so good to …see you?" Said Dr. Director as she got a good look at him.

Ron was now in a black armored vest, black leather slacks, boots and a red trench coat. His hair was now in a ponytail and his blood violet eyes were tired. "Hey guys," he said. As he collapsed in to a chair and put his feet up on the table, the blonde just smiled at him.

"Uh, Ronald you have been asked to take over an all female counter spy team codenamed: 'Danger Girl'. Ron Stoppable, allow me to introduce Abby Chase, Sydney Savage and Foxy Cleopatra. There are two more members JC Hemi and Valerie Jobes but you'll meet them later." Ron looked at them and Abby slid on to Ron's lap.

"It nice to meet you Ron," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Kim almost blew her top with that move.

Continued

Shaed Bloodgrave and Oseiko Kurotsuki owned by Seijimei Studios.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time: **_"Uh, Ronald you have been asked to take over an all female counter spy team codenamed: 'Danger Girl'. Ron Stoppable, allow me to introduce Abby Chase, Sydney Savage and Foxy Cleopatra. There are two more members JC Hemi and Valerie Jobes but you'll meet them later." Ron looked at them and Abby slid on to Ron's lap._**

**_"It nice to meet you Ron," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Kim almost blew her top with that move._**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kim just watched as this blonde hoochie-momma was kissing on her Ron. "Ron, don't you dare accept that position!" She said Ron looked at her.

"Why not?" He said, "Because you're jealous?" Everyone looked at her, "that's what this is. You want me to play the loyal little puppy while you make a name for yourself by saving the world. I'll prove you wrong, Dr. Director have you made your choice about us being in Global Justice?"

"Yes," she said.

"Now, if I'm wrong they'll wrong both of us. Your choice?"

"Sorry Ron, we only want Kim."

"This is a chance of a lifetime for me. Who would've thought that when I saved 'Uncle' Deuce, he'd do this for me? Face it, Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything, is jealous of her best friend being the head of an all female counter spy team." She slammed her hands on to the table and shot up.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Ron just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, whatever. You know, after all we've been through knowing each other since Pre-K, now with this distrust and Kim's 'Kuzco-like' attitude, I think Team Possible should disband. I'm Just Sayin'." He ran his hand through Abby's hair.

" 'Kuzco-like' attitude?" Said Sydney.

"Remember the 'Emperor's New Groove'? The emperor had an 'all about me' tude." He looked at Kim, "prove me wrong. Ms. 'Don't you dare accept that position'. " She couldn't, Ron looked at Abby. "Ladies, I accept." He stood up, "let's made the world safe again." With that they left for the manor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, Kim was already at school and Ron was driven to school on the back of a Soft tail and Abby was driving it. He got off, took off the helmet and walked over to her. "Thanks for the ride," he said and kissed her passionately.

"Sydney will pick you up after school." She said, he nodded and waved to her as he placed his saddle bags over his shoulder. She took off and Ron walked in to the school. Brick came over to him as he was putting up his books.

"Hey Ron, who was that hottie on the motorcycle?" He asked.

"Oh, a good friend."

"Yeah right, with the way you were cleaning her tonsils out, you two were more than friends."

"She's a friend, with benefits."

"What kind?"

"You know, BENefits." Then Brick got it.

"Oh," then they walked to class. Kim looked at Ron, thinking about what Ron said.

"…had an 'all about me' tude."

'I don't, do I?'

"…prove me wrong. Ms. 'Don't you dare accept that position'."

'Is he right?'

"…Face it, Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything, is jealous."

'Am I?' She walked in to class.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After school, Sydney had pulled up in a two seatter. She was in a T-shirt and jeans they took off.

Meanwhile, Kim was talking to Wade, he had information for her about Danger Girl. "It is what they told you Kim." He said, "James 'Deuce' Connery was on HMSS for 45 years, retired and started Danger Girl." Kim sighed.

"What about the mission where Ron saved him?"

"It was during his time at Yamanouchi."

"Thanks Wade."

"Kim, it wasn't your fault. Ron saw a chance and took it. I just I can't find out why Ron's chip is going crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"It's telling me that he's dead."

"Dead? But he's alive I've seen him."

"I know that's what has been driving me crazy."

"See if you can find out more Wade."

"Alright Kim."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Ron and Sydney had went in to the manor, they walked in and Ron called everyone in to the den. "What's up Ron?" Said JC, who was in a mechanic's uniform and boots. He started to pace, thinking about how to tell them about himself.

"Okay," he sighed. "I have something to tell you."

"You sound like you're pregnant," said Abby.

"What is it Ron?" Said Val, who was dressed in a bodysuit and slippers.

"I'm not entirely human." He said, "Well not anymore," they were shocked.

"What do you mean?" Said Sydney.

"I'm part vampire, part shinigami and part fallen." He said.

"Shinigami?" Said Abby.

"Vampire?" Said Sydney.

"Fallen?" Said Foxy.

"Yeah," he said. "a shinigami is a Japanese god of death. I'm also a fallen sex angel and a vampire."

"So you're a fallen sex angel?" Said Val, Ron nodded.

"I just wanted you to know what you're getting in to." He said.

"We understand Ron," said Abby.

Continued.


End file.
